Equestria: Y of Darkness, X of Light
by BritishChicken
Summary: A magical force brings some Pokemon into Equestria and now they are ponies! What are they going to do while they are there and how will they get back?
1. A New Land

_**Accelgor's point of view**_

_darkness_

darkness is all accelgor felt. '_Am i dead' he thought to himself._

_Off in the distance there was a faint white glow, and accelgor noticed that it was getting larger. The light soon overwhelmed his vision and then he blackened out._

* * *

"_Accelgor wake up mate!" A voice with an obvious Australian accent said._

'_Ow my head' accelgor thinks before he noticed he was on…. grass? 'I was pretty sure i was on a soft bed before this.' he then lazily opens his eyes and was face to face with a white horse with a medium length dark green and lime green mane and red mysterious pony oddly looked familiar ._

"_How do you know my name?" Accelgor asked and the pony actually laughed at him, "You should recognize my accent and by the colors on my fur and mane, im Gallade!"_

"_You're telling me that you somehow became a pony, I don't belie-"_

"_CRASH!" A tree then shook and a quiet whisper could be heard, "Ow it feels like I just crashed into a tree, oh I did." _

_Accelgor and Gallade go behind the tree and see a blut pony with white mane and a symbol with two swords in front of a shell was on his flank. Gallade says, "hey, doesn't that look like samurott"_


	2. Meeting the First Local

_**Third Person Point of View**_

"Angel, Angel? Where did he run off to?" A quiet voice that could belong only to Fluttershy asked to no one in particular.

She had been simply tending to the animals when Angel Bunny (The little demon) ran off into the Everfree forest. Fluttershy quickly noticed this and followed angel to the edge of the forest , to which she stopped and looked at the intimidating forest and stepped back. 'Oh dear, I hav to save Angel but, no i will be brave!' Fluttershy thought before stepping into the forest and hearing a howl off in the distance and eeped.

* * *

She eventually found angel on a cliff looking down at something or someone and said/whispered, "Oh Angel there you are, you should know not to run off you can get hurt out here" Just then a yell made her look down the cliff (which is around 18 feet high and surrounded by bushes.)

_**Gallade's Point of View**_

"That looks like Samurott!" Gallade shouted. Accelgor's (Who has a red coat, short black mane, and is covered in a thin blue membrane acting like a suit and a mask) response was "Yeah it looks like him but my question, is that a butt tattoo?"

"Appears to be." Gallade responded but thin looked at his flank and saw that he had a symbol of a psychic wave surrounding a green arm blade. Oi looke here mate, i got one to!"

They were then awoken by a groan coming from samurott "Ow my bones ache."

_**Samurott's point of view **_

I open my eyes to see two ponies, a green one with a white mane and the other appeared to be wearing a blue mummy costume, "Oh I get it, it's halloween!" he said joyfully and sarcastic, but his answer made him freeze in disbelief, "You wish, no its just Accelgor and gallade ." said the one in the blue mummy costume.

"You t-two became po-ponies?!" Samurott said with a suprised and terrified look on his face, which made Gallade laugh. and responed "Yes *snicker* thats us."

It looked like Accelgor wasn't even paying attention, he was just looking at what appeared to be a cliff, I didn't really care much so I just continued listening to Gallade explain what happened before we became ponies and maybe went somewhere else.

"Guys we are being watched." Accelgor said quietly so that only we could hear it. Me and Gallade look up to see a white buneary and a yellow pony with a pink mane staring at us.

"We are being watched" Gallade said to me. I turn around to see Accelgor gone and some leaves rustling above where he was.

_**Accelgor's Point of View **_

"excuse me but where are we" I asked to the female (im pretty sure) pony and I heard her eep and turn around quickly saying "So sorry for watching you but I never heard your voices around ponyville." She seemed scared of me "Do not worry me and my friends are friendly" She calmed down upon hearing that enough to say oh you're in the Everfree forest"

"Why thank you ms…" "Fluttershy" "ms Fluttershy I will tell my partners this, wait here.


	3. Someone Else?

_**Samurott's Point of View **_

Accelgor ran off to talk to the pony while me and Gallade here who just is boring me to death by not speaking are left behind, so I decide to ask a important question, "Hey! Me, You, and Accegor weren't the only ones that got hit with the laser right? That might mean there will be others!"

Gallade's response was " You may be on to som'thing there, it would be reasonab-" He was interuppted by a bright purple flash that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

I opened my eyes to see something I was not expecting, a dark purple pony with a even darker purple mane and red eyes with fully black pupils. It was also upside down in a tree, with no wings somehow.

It then looked down at us and said in a familiar british accent, "where am I,who are you, and why am I a purple ponyta?" Gallade then realised who we were talking to "Ey Gengar welcome to ponyland, You are *chuckles* the one, the hero of time, the conqueror of angels and Daleks, AND THE HERO THAT THIS WORLD DESERVES, BUT NOT THE ONE IT NEEDS!" he shouted before adding, "Besides you are wearing a bowtie, bowties are co-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled at him before hearing Accelgor say, "Who's the new guy and why does he look like he just took some heavy news?" "That's because I did." Gengar said quietly.

Gallade knew the answer to who he was "Gengar." There was a awkward silence that filled the forest before Gengar said "well tally ho chaps, We best go find Ms. Fluttershy and follow her to the town. Accelgor was confuzed on how Gengar already knew but I told him "it's just Gengar, you wouldn't understand." Accelgor then looked at Gengar who now had a bowtie, a top hat, and a suit. He blinked in confusion and now Gengar was playing a piano, "How does he do that, it's impossible!" He then just sighed and told us to follow him to Fluttershy who was politely waiting.

_**Gengar's Point of View **_

"OH MY GOD, bunny!" I shouted and picked up the white rabbit that was waiting impatiently for Fluttershy. Gengar (who is now in a pirate costume?) then nicely puts Angel down and just poofs away in a purple cloud.

* * *

A purple cloud then appears… 2 feet ahead of where it disappeared? 'I will get the hang of shadow forming, don't worry reader!'


	4. heartless

_**Third Person Point of View**_

After Fluttershy made it to her cottage she explained, "Oh, is this where you wanted to go, we are close enough to Ponyville" while pointing towards the town. "Thank you miss Fluttershy for helping us get here" said Accelgor while the other three nodded. They walked to the town and Fluttershy went into her cottage, but what none of them saw was that two shadowy ponies were watching them, one had lightish blue eyes with black pupils, while the other had one light purple eye. These two ponies then turned around and saw something.

_**1 hour earlier, ? Point of View…**_

"Ehhhh... where am I, a strange ghostlike voice said as I open my eye( only one) to see a silver ponyta with a gold mane/tail with two handlike purple scarves, it also appeared to be carrying a sword holster and a familiar shield. It opened it's eyes to reveal it had blue eyes with black pupils, but then it looked at me and stumbled backwards into a tree.

"what are you?!" It asked/shouted at me, to which I reply, "I am Thorn, the guardian of Celebi's garden at the hall of legendaries, oh and your a strange ponyta." "What do you mean you're an even stranger ponyta!" I look at myself and my eye fills with fear as I realise, that's not right. (I had a black fur coat with a red mane/tail,but strangest of all I had some sort of white wooden armour on me that had holes for my eye and mane, but also had cracks through the middle) "I could have sworn that I was a Trevenant! You also remind me of a different Pokemon."

"I was an Aegislash before and how are you not freaking out about this, it's not natural!" "Just calm down I am not in the mood for fighting, so why not (heh heh) have a proper introduction?" I replied as I looked over my new body and saw that I had a symbol that was a tree with spirits surrounding it. "Well Thorn, I am Prince Cutter of a long lost kingd-" "HEHEHAHAHEHA, PRINCE CUTTER, HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHEH, go on" "As I was saying I am from a old kingdom that is by now long gone." He said with a small frown, "I was the leader of the guards until I was betrayed by my best trainee and quite literally, was backstabbed and blindsighted."

At that very moment they heard a crash not to far away from where they were and quickly ran over there.

* * *

_**Cutter's Point of view**_

So me and this 'Thorn' guy quickly ran over to the explosion and saw three ponies a blue and white one, a white and green one, and one that was covered in some sort of… fabric, i guess? No wait there was a fourth pony on the cliff, and a fully white buneary was with it. He figured the one one on the cliff was female, while the others were male, due to the shape of the faces.

_**The Present, Still Cutter's view**_

So Now I turn around to come face-to-face with a Mightyena made of wood? 'Great, right when I thought things couldn't get any worse.' My first instinct was to reach for my sword and shield, which is what I did, but when I look over to Thorn he has almost a curious look in his eyes and then his eye glowed in almost a sadistic kind of way that could probably frighten Darkrai himself, so I cringed.

What happened next is something I wish not to discuss but I will sum it up by saying, I did not know bodies or even wood could bend like that, the screams of that poor creature I will never ever forget. It was forced to *shudder* rip it's own muzzle off, use it's own tail to poke out it's eyes, pull off one of it's own limbs, and then use that limb to bend his legs, his face, his tail, and even his eyes, but then he used that leg to impale himself.

I then heard two more howls and a frightened screech and I saw a strange looking bibarrel being chased by two more of the Wooden Mightyena, so I just thought that it was for fun until I saw the Bibarrel be grabbed by the closest one and put between two pieces of it's body bark. It's eyes glowed green and then I saw that the two pieces of bark were now coming together and I saw blood coming from inbetween the planks.

Some will say I am insane, Others will find me noble, but neither of those were true, right now I was just filled with hatred. I pulled out my sword and shield, did a double backflip, and launched into the mouth of the wooden Mightyena and then tore it apart from the inside out. I looked at the other as it backed away and pulled out my sword and used my powers to set it on fire, then through it at the creature. My sword hit right in between it's eyes and set it on fire, while it howled in pain as it's body was burnt to a crisp. "These creatures are heartless, aren't they." Thorn said as my fabric hands retrieved my sword.

I then heard a voice shout, "INCOMING!"


End file.
